


You're Blue, I'm Red

by wheneveryouwantto



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: He can choke tbh, Kisses, M/M, No martin here, Simon is so cute, Ugh, You're Welcome, i like this a lot, i'm SOFT, so much love, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheneveryouwantto/pseuds/wheneveryouwantto
Summary: Bram is Blue, Blue is Bram - An alternative meeting. Spoiler alert: Simon is really freaking pleased.Title Song: Pink Bubblegum - Lavi





	You're Blue, I'm Red

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to YOU. I love you. All of you.

"Fuck off,"

My first instinct was to swear. He's fucking with me, and I don't believe him. 

"I'm being serious!"  
"You are not. That's like... too perfect,"

I look Bram up and down. He's definitely one of the best-looking guys in the entire school, not to mention that he's ridiculously intelligent and the captain of the soccer team. He's literally one of the most perfect people, and the fact that he's the boy I've been emailing for the past year makes him even more perfect (not to mention my low-key crush on him). I don't even want to believe him.

"I'm not joking. How many other people would come up to you on a Thursday morning and tell you that they're Blue?"

I think. No one, actually. No one else knows about Blue. Leah, Abby, Nick, Garrett, and Bram are the only people in the school (besides Nora, but she doesn't count) that know that I'm gay. I kind of accidentally told them all at the lunch table a couple of weeks ago. But they don't know about Blue. Not at all.

"But you were so scared to tell me!" 

In one of the emails I was sent by him last month, he was talking about how terrified he was for me to know his real identity. I assured him that everything would be okay, but now that I know, everything is very not okay. I feel nauseous. Nauseated. Whatever. 

"Not after I knew who you were. It was pretty obvious after you told us you were gay. You sort of talk the way you write,"  
"No freaking way,"

I'm grinning from ear to ear right now. The initial denial and shock of the situation have turned into pure happiness. Bram Greenfeld is Blue. Cute Bram. The same cute Bram who sits at the lunch table and has arguments with Garrett about soccer.

"Yes freaking way. You're so oblivious. Ever since I knew, I've been trying to drop hints. In real life, and over our emails. My email address is the biggest giveaway,"

On Monday we were talking about colors before school. I like red. Abby likes purple, Leah likes yellow, Nick likes orange, Garrett likes Green. And Bram likes blue. Last week Bram made a reference to an Elliott Smith song, and then looked me straight in the eyes. I just assumed it was a coincidence. 'Needle in the hay' is a very popular phrase, you know. Blue was telling me about going to see the play. I want to cry. I'm so stupid.

"Bluegreen118. Bram Louis Greenfeld. My birthday,"  
"Jesus, I'm an idiot,"  
"No, you're not,"

Bram is also smiling now, but very very softly. He's fiddling with the zip on his hoodie, and I can tell that he's nervous. I really want to kiss him. There's no one in this hallway. We're twenty minutes late to English. I could just kiss him right now. But I don't. I just kind of look at him. How he's squirming out of nervousness. How his eyes look concerned despite the small smile on his face. I bet his skin is soft.

"Are you disappointed that it's me?"

The question is so quiet that it's almost a whisper. I look up and shake my head. I'm not disappointed at all. I'm actually really freaking pleased. Is this what it feels like to be in love with someone? Because I'm definitely in love with Bram. There's absolutely no doubt about it. How could I not be?

"No,"

I want to kiss him. Hug him. Hold his hand or something. I'm overthinking. I don't know what to say. Please, Bram - say something cute and articulate so I can stop standing here like a moron. Bram doesn't say anything. Instead, he shuffles forwards. My chest aches. If I go into cardiac arrest because of this I won't even be mad. 

Bram's arms are now very loosely around my waist, and he's kissing me. Outside of my locker, on a Thursday morning. When I woke up, this was one hundred percent not how I imagined the day to start. You know, Bram could have at least waited until after school, because I'm not going to be able to focus all day. What will I tell Leah? I'm sure Bram confided in Garrett about this. That's not what matters right now, though. I feel like my whole body is on fire. I cannot believe that Bram Greenfeld is kissing me. He eventually pulls away.

"I like you a lot, Simon,"  
"You... do?"  
"I do. Truthfully, I always liked you. But it wasn't really a big deal. And then..."

He trails off, getting seemingly distracted. Blue. Bram. What the fuck is going on? This feels so surreal. I'm half expecting Bram to laugh and tell me this is all a joke. In fact, he does laugh. I just need to prepare myself for the joke part. But, for the record, Bram has a very cute laugh.

"You're blushing,"  
"I am not,"  
"You are,"

We need to go to class. But also I'm fine with just standing here, in this hallway, two feet away from the prettiest, most intelligent boy I've ever met in my entire life.

"Do you want to go back to class?"  
"Not particularly,"

I smile. That's not a thing I ever thought I'd hear from Bram.

"Let's leave,"  
"Like, ditch?"  
"Yeah. They won't care if we miss a lesson or two,"

So we leave. We take my car. It's raining outside, and the sky is gray and the air is stuffy. I just drive. I don't know where I'm taking us, but right now it just feels right to drive. I'll know the place when I find it. I make a move and take hold of Bram's hand, meaning that my hand is now gently resting on his thigh. I'm very aware of it.

I pull into some random car park. It's completely empty, and there are trees across the right side. I park under the biggest tree and then pull my backpack out of the back seat onto my lap. I rummage for a bit, and I can feel Bram's eyes burning a hole into my face. I pull out a small packet of Oreos and turn, holding them up. Bram's confused frown slowly turns into a grin. He chuckles a little and pokes my shoulder.

"Trust you to always be prepared,"  
"What can I say? I'm an Oreo connoisseur,"

I slowly tear open the packet and empty an Oreo into his hand. I take the other. Bram picks it up with his other hand and carefully twists the top biscuit. Everything he does seems to be calculated and careful. He breaks the two biscuits in half so that they're quarters. He rests three of them on his thigh and then puts the other in his mouth. Me, however? I just bite into it whole. I'm not as gentle as Bram.

"Simon?"

I brush the oreo crumbs off my legs and look up.

"Yes?"

Bram hesitates. He's nervous again. His hand comes up to his mouth and he starts picking at the skin on his bottom lip. He's thinking about what to say. Calculated and careful, just like I said.

"I'm willing to be out, for you. If you want to. If you don't want this, then I completely understand. I'm no Cal Price,"

I'm no Cal Price. Oops. I should probably clear that up. Cal's cute and all, but I was only really interested because I thought he was Blue. A bisexual boy, who has Blue eyes and a gentle personality. It seemed fitting. But now all the puzzle pieces are coming together, and it's definitely Bram. He's not fucking around with me. 

"I only ... I was only interested in Cal because I thought he was you. But I don't like him anymore. I like you. I always liked you,"

I'm getting sidetracked. I want Bram to be my boyfriend. I've waited too freaking long for this moment, but now that it's here, I'm talking about Cal Price. I'm a dick.

"Simon. I want you to be my boyfriend, you walnut. You just completely missed the point of the statement,"

Whoops? My words are stuck in my throat, and I feel like there are hundreds of tiny spiders crawling all across my body. If my body isn't on fire now, I'll be really freaking surprised. I open my mouth to speak, but all I can do is nod. I'm worried about Bram, though. I don't know who he's out to. And I'd have to come out publicly, too. I don't mind so much anymore. If Bram Greenfeld is my boyfriend, I'll want to tell absolutely everyone. I'm not good at keeping things to myself.

"Yes. I mean- Okay. I want to be yours too. But are you sure you're ready?"  
"I've never been more ready for anything, ever. Now you know who I am, I feel like I can do anything,"

My entire body is aching. It's a good ache, though. A happy ache. I breathe in deeply and then exhale. I meet Bram's eyes.

"Okay?"  
"Yes."

Bram leans over and kisses me again, but this time it's different. It doesn't feel nervous. I'm not nervous. I don't think I've ever felt this way before. It feels like we've been together our entire lives.


End file.
